Year 7 All Grown Up
by hagridlover
Summary: There is a prophecy. There is training. Fights, laughter, tears, and fears. All revolving around a snake and and a lion. Dracohermione Harryginny RonOC
1. Default Chapter

A/n- Hiyas people! This is going to be a good story. It will be a Hermione/Draco, Ginny/Harry, Ron/ you will have to wait and see! If you have not read the 5th book yet... why haven't you? But I will not ruin it... fyi- a certain character that JK killed off in that book will be alive and well in this story! Mwa ha ha! Any ways I do not own Harry Potter. I do not wish to own Harry Potter. But I would like to know how much it would cost for Draco??? Enjoy the first of many chapters of Year seven: All grown up!  
  
Chapter 1—All to 9 ¾  
  
Hermione's morning  
  
Hermione Granger stood uncertainly in front of the full length mirror. The morning sunshine filled the room as she once again checked her reflection. Her once frizzy and bushy brown curls, now hung smoothly and silkily into loose tendrils. She had worked on her appearance profusely over the summer holiday, and she must admit, it had paid off.  
  
Her now straight teeth shone brightly as she adjusted the head girl badge on her white tank top.  
  
Her tank top and skirt barely hid her newly formed curves.  
  
She glanced once again into the mirror before she plopped carelessly onto her bed for the last time. The next time she would be in this house would be to gather the last of her belongings before she moved permanently to the world pf magic. She looked lovingly around the room. The pale pink walls and small pictures of family and close friends greeted her warmly. She would miss this room, but living alone would be better.  
  
She looked over her neatly written check list.  
  
"Books check. Wand, check. Regular clothes, check. School clothes, check." She mumbled on for a rough ten minutes, checking and re-checking that she hadn't forgotten anything.  
  
Her appearance may have changed, but she still had a book worm side.  
  
She straightened her skirt and grabbed a handle of the at least eighty-pond- trunk and began pulling it down the stairs. She left it at the bottom of the stairs and headed to the kitchen for some last minute bonding with her parents.  
  
As she sat down at the far edge of the table she noticed a small tear slip down her mother's cheek. "MOM!" Hermione whined. "We've been through this before. I am seventeen! I am going to be working there; it only makes since to live there!" Her mother forced a smile while her father nodded his grey head.  
  
"It's almost 10:00, honey. You better hurry with breakfast if you want to be early."  
  
Hermione nodded briskly and headed for the stack of freshly prepared waffles.  
  
After the waffles and a fast conversation with her parents, they piled themselves and Hermione's abnormally heavy trunk into the small family car and headed towards Kings Cross Station.  
  
Draco's morning  
  
Draco sat unmoving against the cold stone wall of Malfoy manor. He strained to get up and ignore the incessant yelling that echoed through the large dark mansion. His father, the bastard that he was, had spent the morning harassing his mother. His mother was the only person who actually cared for him. She always had, but his father made it a point to make her and everyone else's life miserable. Draco scowled as he tossed his wand and the last remaining articles of clothing into his silver trunk before shutting the clasp fiercely. He quietly summoned one of his many house elves to carry his trunk downstairs.  
  
He looked around his room for the last time. "Yes!" He practically screamed. This was the last time he would ever set foot inside of Malfoy Manor. At the end of term he was moving out permanently.  
  
He smirked evilly as he slowly made his way down the stairs. He staggered into the dining hall to find not breakfast, but a terrified looking Mrs. Malfoy in a corner being hit repeatedly by an enraged Lucius.  
  
"Father!" Draco bellowed.  
  
Lucius Malfoy pushed a long lock of blonde hair out of his flustered face as he turned to look at his determined son.  
Draco suddenly felt very small and weak in the large dining hall. The walls, the floor, and the ceiling now seemed miles away.  
  
He cleared his throat, hoping to clear his mind as well. "Leave her be." Draco managed. His father raised an eyebrow and sighed.  
  
"I have few things to do before I leave, but you do have ministry officials after you, don't want to stay in one place for too long." Draco choked.  
  
Lucius screamed out in frustration as he kicked Narcissa in the ribs, hard enough to send her head back, instantly colliding with the stone wall.  
  
Draco stood there, dumbfounded. His eyes played a tennis match between his injured mother and his heartless father. He strained to keep his face emotionless as his father moved his gaze from Narcissa to his son.  
  
"Have a good year at school, son." Lucius spat. The last word escaped his lips, as if it were tortured. Draco had no chance to reply or even the chance to think of one, for his father stepped forward and with a pop, he disappeared.  
  
Draco immediately ran to his mother's side. He looked at her pale face and her dim lifeless eyes. This was why he had refused to become a death eater. To be honest, he was not good; he just had no interest of serving someone so cruel and unjust.  
  
He wiped the blood on the woman's forehead onto his sleeve and muttered a simple healing spell. She stood up and handed him a piece of paper. She kissed him gently on the crown of his head before staring into his eyes. Although she was nearly back to perfect health, the tears still occupied her eyes.  
  
"Draco, I love you." Draco nodded solemnly. He grabbed the piece of paper and waited for a brief moment before he headed towards the trunk in the foyer.  
  
He grabbed a handle. The portkey activated and Draco felt the all too familiar pull behind his naval. He and his trunk instantly vanished from the manor for the last time.  
  
Morning at the burrow  
  
Harry awoke with a start the moment Mrs. Weasley opened the faded orange curtains to let the daylight in. "Come on boys!" she said in a shrill voice. "Hurry now, you don't want to be late. Again." As she finished she hurriedly left the room.  
  
Harry sat up and looked around the room admirably. The pale orange walls were covered by Ron's Chudley Cannons paraphernalia. This house, as small and shabby as it may seem to others, was home to Harry.  
  
He sighed as Ron fell out of his small bed with a crash. As much of a surprise as it was, he remained sleeping. Harry groaned. This was going to be a long morning.  
  
He shook his friend several times, and then went about checking over his trunk. He grinned as Ron shakily stood. His hair standing out at odd angles.  
  
"Get a move on mate. I told you, you should have packed last night."  
  
Ron's eyes widened in surprise and he hastily began throwing random items in the direction of his trunk. Harry quickly headed for the stairs, not wanting to be caught in the cross fire of Ron's bad aim.  
  
He sat down across from Ginny at the Weasley breakfast table, and poured himself a glass of juice. He glanced over at Ginny. She had changed over the summer.  
  
Her red hair no longer made her seem out of place, it made her elegant. Her pale features and slightly developed curves pulled her look together.  
  
As much as Harry admired her beauty, he still hadn't realized that she was all grown up. Ginny briefly glanced up from her plate and gave a nervous smile in Harry's direction. Her confidence had grown as well. She still fancied Harry, but she was no longer giddy and shy around him.  
  
"Mornin' Ginny." Harry muttered through the toast that occupied his mouth. "Good morning." Ginny managed before running up the stairs to finish getting ready.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself as Ron came bounding down the stairs, nearly hurling Ginny backwards in the process. Ron, had grown over the summer as well, although not quite as much as Harry.  
  
He had grown to a height of about 5'11 to Harry's 6'2. And although Quidditch practice sprouted a few muscles, his food obsession kept him from gaining too much muscle mass. Ron ran to the table and began piling food onto his plate. Harry grinned and decided to go get dressed.  
  
As he neared the door to Ron's room, he heard a muffled sob, coming from the youngest Weasley's room. With a quick flood of concern, Harry walked quickly over to the door of Ginny's room.  
  
He took a deep breath before quickly entering the room. On the floor lay Ginny Weasley. Her red hair sprawled about. She was hugging her knees to her chest, shaking uncontrollably. Her face wet from her tears. Harry immediately walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter Gin?" Harry said soothingly. "Oh Harry!" Ginny sobbed. "You will never understand! I'm a woman! Not just Ron's little sister!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Harry stood bewildered. She was right. She was nothing but a little kid to him. "Gin, I understand, but why the hysterics? I realize that you like me but-" He was not able to finish his sentence as Ginny interrupted him. "Like you? Harry! AS small as it may seem it's more than that. It always has been!"  
  
Harry took a little step back as she raised her voice another notch.  
  
"You are the first thing I think about in the morning, and the last thing I think about at n-"This time it was Ginny that was interrupted, as Harry had firmly pushed his lips over her own in a breath taking kiss. Ginny immediately relaxed into it, but Harry quickly pulled away. He blushed a deep crimson and exited the room.  
  
For the first time he realized that Virginia Weasley was the girl for him. He quickly dressed and made his way down the handmade staircase, trunk in hand.  
  
He had almost made his way to the ministry car when Ginny bounded out of the house dragging her trunk behind her.  
  
"Harry!" She squealed breathlessly. As she finally made her way up to him, her deep blush became evident.  
  
"Harry, I um, err, well, I am sorry about what happened in the house. I didn't mean to became so hysterical. I was just frustrated that you don't notice me." She let out a deep sigh as the burden was lifted from her chest.  
  
"Now that that is clear," She paused a moment and her blush faded, "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened at her question. "Well, I guess I finally noticed that you are the girl for me." "Oh Harry!" Ginny squealed. "So, how about it, be my girl?" Harry said softly.  
  
Ginny nodded profusely and was getting ready to envelop him in a bone crushing when the rest of the Weasley family emerged from the house.  
  
Harry and Ginny quickly separated and climbed into car.  
  
No one seemed to notice how close they were sitting as they headed for Kings Cross.  
  
A/N-- SO.. YOU LIKE? IF YOU DID, REVIEW PLEASE. IF YOU DIDN'T, STILL REVIEW, TELL ME HOW I CAN DO IT BETTER, I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISICM! NOW HAPPY READING EVERYONE!!!  
  
( LOUANNE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing except the plot and a few characters. JK is the genius behind the main idea.  
  
A/n: I know things seem to be moving fast now, but I have a few things I need to get out before the real plot comes out and I wanted to get on with it. I also realize this plot seems clichéd, but it will be different, well as different as possible without morphing the characters... blah blah blah, on with the story.  
  
CHAPTER 2: The confrontation and surprise  
  
Hermione walked cautiously toward the secret path between platforms nine and ten. She took a nonchalant glance around at the passing travelers who were paying the young woman no attention. She rushed with a spurt of adrenaline toward the small wall and immediately emerged onto the hustle and bustle that was platform nine and three quarters. She slowly made her way to the middle of the platform, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her friends. She glanced around at her fellow classmates and a few parents as they made their last minute good byes. She shifted her weight to the other foot and continued to look around. The scarlet steam engine stood proudly in the center of it all, smoke starting to billow from the smoke stack. She watched the young couples holding hands and making goo goo eyes for one another. It made her feel alone. ' Why can't I have that? Am I so hideous?' She thought to herself. She shook her head in silent answer to her own question. She had had plenty of boyfriends over the summer, of course the relationships never lasted long. She remained abstinent, resulting in being dumped by many a boyfriend. She wanted something more. She wanted love. 'Yeah right Hermione' She scolded herself. 'Love. That will happen' she thought sarcastically. Starting to get agitated with waiting with only young lovers for entertainment she climbed onto the train to await her friends arrival. She walked past several people she recognized, making polite greetings, but she sighed in relief when she found an empty compartment. ' They'll find me.' She reassured herself. As the train started to move she shifted nervously in her seat. She sat up straight as the compartment door slid open. "HI, I'm sorry to bother you, but do you mind if I sit here?" None other than Seamus Finnigan asked. Realizing he didn't recognize her, she smiled slightly. "Seamus, of course you can sit here!" She added gingerly. Seamus opened his mouth to thank her but sat down looking puzzled. "It's me Hermione!" She exclaimed hoping to ease the tension. The young wizards eyes widened in surprise. "Hermione? Bushy haired, buck teeth, brainiac Hermione?" He said in a rush. Assuming he was in shock , she didn't take his comment to heart. "Well. The all NEW Hermione." She said confidently. "Wow. You look amazing." Seamus added with a blush. The conversation went on for a few minutes when the compartment door opened and the long awaited duo , along with Ginny, entered the compartment. "Hey Seamus. Have you seen Hermione around?" Ron asked. Ginny, not being as clueless as the other people in the compartment jabbed her brother in the ribs and brushed past him and enveloped her friend in a hug. "Hermione it's so good to see you. Sorry we were late, Ron couldn't find his wand." Hermione nodded, happy to see her friends. She eagerly turned to her best friends for reactions. Ron and Harry both looked from Ginny to Hermione in shock. They finally pieced it together and gave her hugs. After very many compliments on her looks and several minutes o ftch up, the conversation focused on quidditch. Hermione soon found herself bored and looked around the compartment. Seeing her boredome, Seamus took the opprutunity to talk to Hermione. "Would you mind talking to me alone for a moment." He said anxiously. They stepped into the nearest compartment and Seamus looked at Hermione intently. "Hermione, the past few years, I have had the biggest crush on you. I needed to let you know how I feel, because you look so ravishing, that most guys will notice you know, and I want to get to you before them." He paused a moment to study her face. " Will you be my girlfriend?" He added sheepishly, looking to his feet. As if realization just slapped her in the head "Of course!" She exclaimed. Seamus smiled happily as the two walked out of the compartment hand in hand. They were about ready to enter the compartment full of their friends, when a cold drawling voice was heard from behind them. "Aww, did the loner finally meet a girl?" He spun Hermione around, realizing who she was when he saw the polished prefect badge on her chest. "Mudblood?" He cleared his throat as Hermione glared at Draco Malfoy. "You are supposed to be in the head compartment with me. Off you go mudblood." He covered his surprise. He smiled smugly as she turned her back toward him and said good bye to Seamus and sauntered off in front of him. Draco snickered and followed her, clearly enticed with the view. As Draco shut the door behind him, Hermione gave her best effort to avoid eye contact, not to mention conversation. "How in the hell did you make head boy? Bribe someone? Ask daddy to call in some favors?" Hermione asked smugly. "Snape put in a good word. But as much as you would hate to believe it, I as you, am at the top of our year." He looked her over again. "Have surgery over break?" He chided. "I am not going to engage in childish arguments with you Draco." She grimaced as she realized she called him by his first name. "Mudblood, don't pull your high and mighty shit with me. We have to work together this year so you bloody well get used to me being around." He smirked a classic slytherin smirk. "As you and your cocky ego better get used to me. You slytherin prick!" Hermione said coldly. He shrugged off her anger. "oh A friesty one." He said sarcastically. They sat in silence for a moment before someone had cooled off enough to speak. "So Granger, if it wasn't magic, what the hell happened to you over the summer?" Hermione glared at Draco. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said through gritted teeth. She sighed loudly and decided to end the bickering. "Malfoy, as we both know we will both be forced in extremely uncomfortable close quarters, we should stop this now. Call a truce." Hermione tried. "Fine. Just don't expect-" Hermione interrupted him. "us to be friends. Exactly what I was thinking." Draco stuck his hand out for a hand shake. Hermione agreed and touched their hands together. A jolt of electricity shot through them both and Hermione's eyes turned a bright red as Draco's a deep green. As they remained in contact, their heads tilted back as power emerged through them both. They slowly started to rise toward the ceiling when Hermione fought the power and jerked her hand away. The two instantly fell painfully to the floor. The compartment door slid open as a dark figure stepped forward. "As I suspected, Get up!" The voice bellowed as darkness entered the compartment.  
  
A/n—Ha Ha Ha , I am so mean. Cliff hanger! Well its gonna get good, so review and I'll get to writing. I love your reviews. ( 


	3. accusations and explainations

Disclaimer: Disclaimer ...means I don't own shit, so yeah, I don't own a gosh darn thing...except for the plot... hehehe!  
  
Authors note: WOW! I am glad so many people like this so far, I mean its not a lot, well it is to me, but I got 14 reviews for two chapters! Okay, i am gonna stop being annoyingly ecstatic...on with the story. (Draco's POV)  
  
Chapter 3— Explanations and accusations  
  
As they fell back onto the ground, Draco grimaced about the pain, and then cursed out loud at the reality of what happened. 'What the hell did happen?' he thought to himself. He looked over at Hermione who had gone deathly pale and was violently shaking. Her stare was unmoving from the compartment door. He looked to the door, as it started to open; a dark figure entered the compartment and yelled for them to get up.  
Draco quickly complied, but Hermione fainted. Mr. Malfoy, please explain why their was a power surge from this compartment and why Miss. Granger is unconscious on the floor!" A rather angry looking Snape spat.  
"Professor, I – Well- I would tell you what happened but im unsure of that myself." Draco said trying to regain his cocky composure. Snape only glared. "Really. So I guess nothing happened. I do not believe that at all." He said so quietly that Draco could hardly hear him.  
"Grab your little friend." Snape said icily. Draco looked to him as if he were out of his mind. "Sir, you do not expect me to purposely touch... filth?" Draco asked way too confidently. Snape's eyes grew a few inches as he hastily threw the girl over his shoulder and grabbed Draco by his collar.  
  
SEAMUS' POINT OF VIEW  
  
Seamus became rather infuriated moments after Draco demanded that Hermione leave with him. 'Who does he think he is?' Was the question constantly rolling about in his mind. The quidditch talk that normally intrigued him so was boring compared to the intellect of Hermione. Seamus stood up, fed up with Malfoy and his holier than thou attitude.  
He opened the compartment door with excuses of having to use the restroom, and headed for the head compartment. He stood outside the door taking deep breaths, gaining confidence to tell off Malfoy. He heard yelling from inside the compartment and quickly opened the door. He was just in time to see his girlfriend and his enemy apparate out of the compartment with his most loathed professor.  
  
AT HOGWARTS  
  
Snape dropped Malfoy down the two inches above the ground he was holding him. "Follow me." Snape barked. "I can't believe someone of my own house, not to mention our head boy, would be so stupid!" Snape bellowed. "Fighting on the train? That is below even you Mr. Malfoy."  
The walk became eerily silent as Snape mumbled curses under his breath. They came to the gargoyle that blocked the entrance to the headmaster's office.  
"Sugar Pixies" Snape said, storming up the spiral staircase, Hermione slowly awakening in his arms.  
  
As he bounded up to the door of the main office, Dumbledore calmly stated "Come in my children." Snape grimaced. The old man always knew what was going on, it could be bloody annoying.  
Draco opened the door for the angry professor. "I was expecting you." Dumbledore said knowingly, glancing over his half moon glasses.  
"As we see that." Snape said rudely. Hermione slowly opened her eyes to find she was in the arms of the most hated teacher in Hogwarts. She let out a high pitched squeak and tumbled out of his arms and onto the stone floor. She sat up shakily, her head throbbing.  
She looked around at her surroundings, realizing where she was.  
"But, why, what, someone tell me what is going on?" She asked warily.  
  
"Miss. Granger, I feel you should be the one explaining things, yes?" Snape spat.  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, angry that she was being accused.  
"Well, lets see... our new found head girl was found on the train fighting with our head boy. I know you despise each other, but you will be forced together this year, might I say GET USED TO IT!" Snape yelled.  
"Severus, sit, calm down." Dumbledore said. "The children were not fighting. Not magically anyway. Am I correct in saying so children?" He asked in the direction of the seething Hermione and denial Draco.  
Hermione nodded briskly.  
  
"Why don't you tell us what happened." The headmaster stated.  
So Hermione and a few inputs from Draco went over everything that happened that day on the train. When she finished Severus snorted.  
"As much as I am dying to believe you, I find your story highly fake." Severus Snape added with a glare.  
Hermione's eyes widened and changed to the same color of red they had earlier that day. "How dare you accuse me of something, and when I tell the truth you laugh in my face? Do tell me what you want Professor." She screamed. As she did, a burst of energy ran through her fingertips, sending the potions professor flying back into a broom closet.  
Snape's eyes widened, obviously shocked at her power without a wand. "Ah, wandless magic, as I expected." Dumbledore concluded with a sigh.  
"Albus, you cannot possibly mean, that these two poor excuses for students are, the two from the prophecy?" Snape said disbelieving.  
"That is exactly what I mean." Dumbledore said slowly . "Menila Gladis."  
  
AN—So what did ya think? I know its not long, but I needed to get this stuff out. Plus I am trying to update all of my stories today, including A long awaited arrival. Stay tuned kiddies! 


	4. chapter 4: importance of a sharp toungue

Disclaimer—I own nothing but the plot bunnies that simultaneously bit me with the idea for this story.  
  
A/n awww... wow... I am so disappointed... two reviews for the last chapter... that wont do... tsk tsk... lol... I love u guys for reading this!!!!  
  
On with the story  
  
Hermione stood in awe of her quarreling professors. She had no idea as to what they were fighting about, and rather than announce her ignorance, she stood in silence, her mind drifting to the previous day's events.  
As Dumbledore finally sat down Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "My children, I assume you have no accurate knowledge of what happened on the train?" Dumbledore said coolly.  
The head boy and girl shook their heads no, eager to know of the headmaster's assumption. "Well, in the days of Merlin, a well known prophet, made a prophecy. To be blunt, two people of different worlds forced together, would bond forever, defeating all dark and prevailing only in light. The prophecy goes on to say that the two will possess strong and rare abilities. As Miss. Granger has already demonstrated, wandless magic is one of the many."  
He paused for a moment hoping that the information would sink in. Hermione and Draco looked to each other at the same time... the exact moment their eyes met; they both let out a scream, Draco's a little higher than Hermione's.  
"What do you expect us to do" Draco spat the venom clear in his voice.  
"Mr. Malfoy, I expect for you two to work together to perfect your abilities, and none the less get along since you will be undoubtly working together over the course of this year." Dumbledore finished with a sigh.  
  
Hermione, being the good girl she was, nodded to Dumbledore before heading to the door.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Granger, keep this a secret for now, and if anything else should happen, see to it that you come to me." Dumbledore spoke softly behind his large oak desk.  
  
Hermione nodded and quickly descended the stairs, nearly running to the head girl rooms.  
  
Soon after Hermione left, Draco followed her at a slow pace, not wanting to come in contact with her.  
  
"Stupid mudblood. Always mucking things up with her know it all attitude and her books!" Draco thought aloud.  
  
Little did Draco know that Hermione was not to far ahead of him not to hear what he said, causing her to slam the door shut, and instantly running into her room.  
  
But behind her Draco continued his conversation with himself.  
  
'I hate her!' Draco thought to himself.  
  
'No you don't' A voice in his head answered back.  
  
' Her ugly face and books. She got us into this mess.'  
  
'Now we both know that's not true. You don't think she's all that ugly, and it was neither of you that caused this, it was written in the stars.'  
  
'Who in the hell are you?'  
  
'Your sub-concionce'  
  
Draco shook his head violently to clear his thoughts. As he neared the door to the portrait, he sped his pace said the password "Lunar Loophole" And entered the dimly lit common room.  
  
After dressing down into a pair of green silk boxers, Draco headed for the shower that connected his room with Hermione's. (A/N: drooling.. yummy Draco.. or rather tom felton...)  
  
He opened the door to find the shower already running, and some rather feminine scents emerging from the stall. He opened his eyes as he realized what was going on.  
  
He snickered to himself as he neared the shower door. He tapped lightly on the door, before whispering "Don't use all of the hot water, before I come in there to get you." Draco smiled as the girl inside shrieked causing her to get a mouthful of water,  
  
He laughed as she sputtered, slowly walking out of the bathroom and into the common room to wait for the mudblood to get out of their bathroom.  
  
She emerged sometime later her hair wrapped in a towel, wearing low cut pajama bottoms and a tank top. She really had changed over the summer.  
  
Hermione gave Draco the once over, noticing how much good quidditch has done. Shaking the disturbing thoughts from her mind, she sat in the chair across from him.  
  
"I – I think we should talk about what happened." Hermione said her eyes never leaving the floor.  
  
"If you don't mind Granger, I would like to get a shower, if you left me any water." Draco said trying to lighten the mood, he somewhat understood that they would have to get along. And he would try as hard as he could to do so if it meant destroying the dark lord. Not to mention his father.  
  
He gave her a small smile and made his way to the shower.  
  
Moments after he left Hermione sat still looking at the floor, bewildered. 'Was Malfoy just civil to me?'  
  
'You know you liked it.'  
  
'It was better than fighting'  
  
'Sure, say that now.'  
  
Her thoughts were cut short as a pounding started from the portrait entrance.  
  
Hermione walked cautiously to the door, hoping it wasn't Harry or Ron, she was never able to lie.  
  
She opened the door to find Seamus looking nervously back at her.  
  
"What happened today, I – I saw snape apparate with you." Seamus said, concern clear in his eyes.  
  
"Well, i- it- well- its head business really, I was tired and needed to be transported to the castle." Hermione said hoping he would buy it.  
  
"Okay, well, I know its late, so goodnight." He said poitely, giving her a small peck on the cheek before turning to leave.  
  
"Oh, Seamus!" Hermione called as he turned, Hermione placed a firm kiss on his lips before heading back inside smiling.  
  
She walked inside only to find Draco seated on the green arm chair in front of the fire eagerly awaiting her return.  
  
As she sat she saw fear in his eyes.  
  
"Gran- Hermione, I think I should tell you something... its about..... "  
  
A/N HA HA I AM SOOOOOO MEAN! SO what did you think besides the cliffhanger. Lol... ummm. I am gonna reply to some reviews.  
  
Pottyboutweasley: Well, I will make sure to do so soon. Yeah, I think Ron will get jealous, but lets not forget who Hermione is gonna end up with!  
  
Tom Feltons dick : okay, I did not mean for Hermione to come off that way. And I did not enjoy that part of the story, it is there soley because it is vital to my plot.  
  
Writing angel : no problem.. thanks for the review!!  
  
Harry potter fan : Ha.. please get off your knees, I am not that good.. but thanks!  
  
Queen of dusk: man, u had me scared for a minute! I hate it when people don't like my stories, but im glad I updated for ya!!!  
  
So people.. from now on I will start the chapter off with lyrics that will hint about the chapter. How did you like the conversations with the sub concionces??? O well... I love you all for reading this.. don't hesitate to read my other stories....And PLEASE REVIEW... IF I DON'T GET MORE THAN TWO REVIEWS.. I SWEAR... I WONT STOP WRITING.. BUT I MIGHT KILL SOMEBODY OFF!!!!! Just kidding.. but don't mess with my temper..lol.... byerz  
  
BOB THE MONKEY/ SQUIRREL 


	5. lesson of a different sort

Disclaimer—I own nothing... except for the many plot bunnies who have bitten me with the various ideas for this story.

A/n—Welcome backs all! I feel kind of bad for leaving you guys with the cliffhanger last chapter... I tend to do that a lot. I apologize... lol... well... I am gonna try to update more often... cuz I guarantee once I get into this story... there will be an update every other day...lol... no stopping me now!!! On with the story....!

Draco sat in silence as he walked back into the common room only to find it empty. He sighed in agitation and plopped down on the closest piece of furniture. He was tempted to head up to the head girl dorms to confront the mudblood about backing out of their conversation when he heard a muffled "Oh Seamus" from in the corridor.

'Still making dirty eyes with Finnegan?' he thought to himself, only to have his annoying sub conscience come back with a reply.

'You know your jealous'

'Only because she bailed out of our conversation and I had some things I needed to get straight with the mudblood!'

'Uh huh... keep telling me that.'

Draco shook his head angrily, about to head to his room when Granger opened the door to the common room.

"Gra-Hermione, I need to talk to you it's about earlier."

Hermione's eyes widened at the use of her first name and sank into the couch across from him.

"I'm listening." Hermione said slowly, apprehensively awaiting what he had to say.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that after you left the headmasters office, he requested our presence in the room of requirement, twice a week, all year. For lessons in 'perfecting our abilities.'" Draco said, accentuating his point by using his hands as quotation marks.

Hermione nodded, finally letting all that had happened sink into her mind.

"What do you think about all of this?" Hermione said the confusion in her voice quite clear. "We have hated each other, for so long and to be strewn together like this, I am really confused." Hermione admitted honestly.

Draco sat in shock for a moment. Hermione know it all Granger just admitted she didn't understand something. And here he was without a camera.

"I really don't know what to think Granger. I guess we just have to bear it. Make the best out of it I guess." Draco said, trying to sound calm when inside he was a wreck. He didn't know what to do. Here was his loathed enemy. A friend of potheads, and their destinies entwined. A wicked twist of fate at most.

"What are we going to do? We have friends, and we are suddenly supposed to be around each other all the time. What are we supposed to tell them?" Hermione questioned Draco.

"Granger I do not have that problem, the slytherins won't question me. They are too scared to question my motives. SO I can't tell you what to say. All I will say is let's stick with our truce. Get along for the good of the prophecy." Draco concluded slowly, hoping Hermione wouldn't question him either.

Hermione nodded, and then yawned loudly.

She got up and headed up the stairs to her room, but not before calling out "Goodnight, sweet dreams ferret boy!"

Draco smirked and replied with a simple "You two mudblood." Before heading to his room as well, he paused in front of the fire. "What am I getting myself into?" He sighed and trudged up the stairs for a restless sleep.

NEXT MORNING

Hermione dressed quickly and made her rounds before heading down to breakfast. She anxiously took her seat, hoping no one would question why she was not at the feast the night before.

Alas, she was not very lucky. The whole morning was a chorus of "Where were you Hermione?" And "What happened to you last night?"

She answered them all with a verse of "Secret head business", and it seemed to still their minds for a while at least.

Near the end of breakfast, the headmaster stood and with a clink of his glass he held the attention of the entire hall within his grasp.

"I would like to speak with the heads. Also since they missed the feast I would like to introduce them to you all now." He paused for a moment, making sure everyone was listening. "Our head boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!" He declared. Draco stood proudly while the slytherin table clapped enthusiastically. "And our Head girl is none other than Hermione Granger from Gryffindor!" Hermione stood gracefully nodding to all of her peers.

As the students started to clear the hall, Hermione and Draco simultaneously made their way to the staff table for their "word" with Dumbledore."

"Good morning to both of you." The two heads nodded their response.

"Professor Lupin has been told of your situation. You will be having lessons to enhance and perfect your abilities to fulfill the prophecy. Two lessons will be head a week. One on Wednesday, with professor Lupin, working with the wandless magic, mind reading, and a more intense defense against the dark arts."

"The other lesson will be held on Sunday, with Professor Snape. To perfect dueling, and wand magic, not to mention intense spell and potion skills. Both lessons will be held after dinner. Im sorry to drop all of this on you, but you also need to arrange getting together with the prefects to plan a Halloween dance."

The aged Headmaster nodded to dismiss them, popped a lemon drop in his mouth and left the hall without another word.

The two students both sank down to the ground, each for their own reasons of dread. Hermione's being the weekly EXTRA lesson with the dreaded potions master. Draco's being the meetings with the prefects.

THAT NIGHT

Hermione and Draco both met up in front of in front of the entrance of the room of requirement, for their first lesson with Remus Lupin.

Neither of them spoke a work, only walked into the room. As they entered they were cornered by the Professor.

"Expelliaramus!" He shouted, sending both of their wands out of reach.

He tossed the wands to the side, pointing his wand to a dumbfounded Draco. With the words of a knock out spell Draco fell to the ground.

Hermione looked down to her partner and anger pulsed through her veins. Her hair flew about behind her as her eyes turned a dangerous shade of red. She thrust her hands toward Lupin, sending him flying backwards into the padded wall.

Hermione fell to the ground breathing hard, grabbed her wand off of the ground and revived a shaking Malfoy.

Lupin shook off his robes, rounding on the pupils. "Hermione congratulations on passing the first test, anger is your obvious trigger, on the other hand Mr. Malfoy, you failed miserably, but no matter, you will find your trigger soon enough.

They spent the rest of the night fighting without their wands, noticing that Draco's trigger was still unknown, they stopped after several hours. They bid goodbyes to Lupin and headed for the head rooms, showering and falling asleep shortly after.

Little did Hermione know that someone had noticed the time they had spent together, and that someone had found a way into their room, and was creeping up Hermione's staircase as they slept on unknowing.

A/N—HA! Man I did it again.. I will be away from the computer for a while, so forgive me. What did you guys think? Hoped you enjoyed .. well here are my replies!

Spychick989—lol! I thought it was clever and it ties to the plot! I know. I am really bad! Thank you bunches!

Elaina—Thanks.. I jope this satisfies you!

Gilraenlissesul5—lol! Man u crack me up.. but u made me smile and laugh! Am I that good? Lol.. I updated just for u!

Slytheringurl-050614—I kno.. wouldn't that be a perfect world.. yummy.... Draco.... Ill make sure to!

Thanks to everyone else... please make my day and review.. it will make me update a lot sooner if I get a lot of reviews....long reviews mind you,.... I wanna kno wut u think.... I need a beta reader if n e body is interested let me know!!!!

loony loony fruit loop


	6. adjusting

Disclaimer—I own nothing!

A/n-- oh my gosh! I am updating again! What is wrong with me? Lol... maybe im just in the mood to write... well u guys got lucky..lol... no reviews caught my eye.. but thanx u guys made my day! Care to do it again??? Lol.... On with the story!

Chapter 6—adjusting

Hermione Granger sighed as her alarm sounded for the fourth time that morning. She rolled over and hit the snooze button for the final time. Sitting up and pushing her hair out of her face, she let her mind drift to t he previous evening. She sighed as she realized why she ached all over.

Lupin, although he was normally friendly and considerate, did not take it easy on them the night before. She slowly got out of bed and trudged to the entrance of the bathroom she shared with Draco.

She pushed on the door to find it locked. "Are you in there ferret boy?" Hermione said in more of a mumble.

"Yes, I am luvy!" He said in a sarcastic tone.

Hermione let out a yell of frustration and trudged to her wardrobe to get herself ready for the day, as much as she could without showering first. Classes started today, so she opted for a khaki skirt and black tee under her school robes. She groaned as the minutes passed, growing closer to when she needed to start patrolling.

'Stupid ferret!' Hermione thought exasperatedly.

'You could always go in there and make sure he didn't drown... or something.'

'May I ask why in the world you would suggest that? He is MALFOY of all people.'

'Just a suggestion.'

'Why I- just- why am I talking to you anyway?'

Hermione shook her head and pounded on the door yet again. "Draco Malfoy if you do not remove yourself from our bathroom I will hex you into oblivion!" She shouted in aggravation. She heard a click and the door opened to reveal Draco himself dripping wet in nothing but a towel. She blushed as her eyes wandered to his defined stomach.

Her blush now evident had Draco muttering his same reply. "I know I look good, you don't have to stare." He said meeting her eyes and winking before making his way across the bathroom to his own room.

Hermione shuddered as she realized that she had about five minutes to shower and dress and without another thought she ran to the shower.

later on... dinner in the great hall

Hermione sat pushing the remnants of her dinner around on her plate as she listened to the droning of Harry talking about the try-outs for the new quidditch season. As the captain, he felt the urge to talk about it at every opportunity.

"Mione, what's up? You look distracted." The youngest Weasley said, obviously bored with the topic of conversation as well.

"Ginny, it's nothing. Well it's something, but nothing that I can discuss with you as of yet. Head girl things." She said with a sigh.

Ginny nodded, turning from her to look at her boyfriend longingly. Envying her for the briefest of moments, Hermione let her mind wonder to Seamus. He was absent from the great hall at the moment. She was getting up from her seat to find him when she turned around bumping into a strong chest.

"Granger, as much as I hate to interrupt your view, Professor Snape would like to see us in his office, well, five minutes ago." Draco said with an indignant smirk on his face.

"Right away your highness!" Hermione seethed, pushing her way to the Dungeons, doing her best to avoid any conversation with Draco.

As she neared the door to the potions classroom, she slowed her frigid pace and came face to face with the blonde bugger himself.

"May I inquire as to why you insist on making my life a living hell?"   
Hermione demanded staring him in the eye showing no sign as to backing down.

"It's one hobby that is just too much fun to give up. Highly enjoyable if you ask me." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She rolled her eyes and shoved him out of her way and knocked on the door. As she expected Snape stood by the door of his office, gesturing them to follow them.

As Hermione took her seat next to the roaring fire, she noticed Snape was paler than usual, and that was saying something. He also had numerous cuts on his face. Hermione inhaled expectantly, knowing that this was going to be bad news.

Draco stood in the corner of the small bleak office, staring intently into the face of his head of house.

As she turned back to Snape the potions master began to speak in a slow firm voice. "As you both now, I am a spy for Dumbledore. At a rally tonight I found out that there is a spy in our midst. This concerns you because the spy is here to spoil the prophecy. Yes, apparently Voldemort knows of it as well, and as cocky as he may be, he takes no chances. He wants you dead. Therefore, I am moving up our lessons. Lupin will train you Mondays, Wednesdays, And Fridays, and I will have you Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturday. Sunday will be your day of rest, but we expect you to practice never the less" He finished with a shallow breath and looked expectantly at the two before him.

He had a scowl on his face, but although theses two students wouldn't have been his first choice to save the world, they were the prophecy, and required support in all areas. He sighed and continued. "I have the utmost faith in you; I know you can do this." He said with a slight upturn at his lips.

He stopped talking and watched as the ranger girl opened her mouth and closed it several times, obviously trying to respond in some way to what he had said. Finally she found her mind again "Thank you for the information sir. We won't let you down. As tonight is to be our first lesson, should we head to the room of requirement?" She said in a matter of one breath.

Severus Snape nodded to the girl and she turned to leave, but not before he could get in a few last minute instructions. "I will expect both of you there in a matter of minutes, in appropriate attire." He finished, looking the students up and down. "Comfortable attire, sweat clothes or anything you can move in. We will start with dueling tonight, and if you two are capable of learning what I have planned we will move on to your other abilities. You are dismissed." He said with a flick of his wrist. They headed out of the door and Hermione turned to say something when Snape shot back "Miss Granger, are you incapable of following simple instructions? I do believe I said you are dismissed." He hissed.

Hermione nodded and in a short time they were seated in the room of requirement awaiting instructions from the angry instructor.

"As you will remember in second year the dueling club?" He paused as the students nodded in answer. "This will be a variation of that. Same stance, just more complex. For example, Mr. Malfoy care to face me? Not like you have a choice in the matter, stand." He demanded and Draco stood up coolly, putting his back to the professors.

They each took ten steps immediately drawing their wands and turning to face each other. "Expelliaramus!" Draco shouted. The spell missed his mark giving Snape the opportunity to shout a simple "Stupefy!" and the duel was over.

They did several rounds, Hermione doing a little better than Malfoy due to her vast knowledge of different spells and curses. They practiced for hours and once they were ach able to defeat Snap, much to his surprise, they sat on mats for a lesson in mind reading.

"Now Miss Granger, what you must do is concentrate on my mind. Imagine a pensieve, if you must. Imagine picking thought from it. I will fight you for entrance, so you must be persistent. Ready?" He asked.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes focusing on the man in front of her. She started to sweat as she concentrated. It was harder than it looked. It took a lot of energy. Snape was a strong opponent, if he could get through his mind, it would be simple to get through others as well. She imagined herself walking up to a door. The door representing the entrance to Snape's mind.

She pushed on the door only to find it being pushed in her direction. She focused harder, groaning a little as her head started to ache. She pushed the door open, but blacked out as she did so.

Draco had his turn as well, with a similar reaction. Snape awoke the students and addressed them as he left. "I am surprised at the amount you have learned this evening. You both defeated me in a duel; mind you I wasn't using full strength, not to mention gained access to my mind. We need to work on your staying power once you gain entrance. You are dismissed. See you Thursday." He said with a polite nod.

The two students stood shakily and slowly made their way to their dorm. Draco and Hermione civilly bid their goodnights, both too tired to be stubborn, and made their way to their rooms.

Draco changed and climbed into his bed, his thoughts drifting to the know it all Gryffindor, in the room across from his. She had been tolerable once they left Snape's office.

'She must've been scared.' He thought smugly.

'She wasn't the only one, Mr. im so brave.'

'What do you know?'

'I know you shouldn'y put on the act around her, she could draw comfort knowing you feel the same as she does.'

Draco thought this over and with a sigh replied to his own mind with a simple ' Whatever' and started to fall asleep. He rolled onto his side, unable to get comfortable. He fell out of the bed and on to his face as a high pitched scream resounded from the Hermione's room.

Hermione's POV starting when she left Draco

Hermione smiled as she remembered all she had accomplished. She defeated the loathed potions professor, had broken into his mind on the first try, even if she had passed out, plus she had gotten along with Malfoy.

She pushed open the door to her room and removed the t-shirt, and started to head for her bed when a figure in death eater robes and mask disappeared with a pop. She screamed as loud as she could and started to panic.

A deatheater in Hogwarts? What about the apparition wards? She questioned herself profusely, as Draco bounded into the room in a pair of red??? Boxers. "Hermione" He breathed, obviously he had run to her room when she had screamed. "What happened?" He finished with a breath.

She screamed again as she realized she had taken her shirt off less than five minutes ago. She scrambled around and pulled the blanket off of her bed, sending a piece of parchment to the floor.

"Draco!" She cried, relieved not to be alone, she was still frightened and fell onto the bed, tears filling her eyes.

He watched her for a moment before timidly placed a hand on her back, rubbing small circles, trying to comfort her. "What happened?" He said in a smooth voice.

"There. Was. A. Deatheater. In. My. Room." She said in between her sobs. "He left when I entered though." She noticed the parchment on the floor for the first time, and picked it up. She opened it and quickly read it, shoving it into Draco's hands and ran out of the room.

Draco began to read it slowly.

_Mudblood bitch! Two down two to go. Talk to mommy and daddy lately? I highly doubt it. You're next! _

Draco swallowed and followed Hermione's example and headed to the headmasters office.

It was obvious who had put the letter on the bed. A deatheater. But how did he get into the school. If the wards had been tampered with, what would be the dark lords next move?

**a/n ... omg.... Scaaarrryy.... I know what is going to happen... and you will too, if you review. If I get enough reviews...long ones... I will update .. possibly tomorrow night... I am getting into this.. please let me know what you think. Thanx always **

**Loopy Luny fruit loop**


	7. time to cry

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

A/N—so, I see you guys were anxious for this chapter... here it is! I had some great reviewers! Thanks... and would anybody be interested in being a beta for this story?? Plus I have a few spots to fill if anyone wants to be a character... E-mail me with Ur name-house- dark side, light side, and a brief physical description!

Chapter seven- time to cry

Hermione sat in the headmaster's office staring intently into the flames that licked at the sides of the fireplace.

'I just don't get it. Why my parents?' She thought angrily, refusing to cry in front of people that she could care less about.

'You don't even know if it was your parents.'

'Yes I do. I can just tell.'

Giving up on waiting for the headmaster any longer, Hermione jumped up from her seat and walked briskly for the door. As she reached her destination the knob twisted and in trotted a black dog.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed from where he sat in his pajamas. The dog instantly transformed into the ruggedly handsome godfather of the boy-who-lived.

After they embraced quickly, Sirius rounded on Hermione.

"I just got word. I – I went myself. I am really sorry Herms." He said, sincerity flowing through his eyes. Hermione let out a chocked sob and ran from the room.

She didn't know how long she ran, but she couldn't stop. She couldn't face it. She was an orphan. She turned down numerous pass ways and stopped at an empty corridor.

She collapsed in a fit of tears and mumbled curses. She sat there contemplating her fate and her life until she fell asleep.

Hermione awoke to the warm surroundings of her head girl rooms. She yawned and sank back into her pillows as she remembered why her eyes were so puffy. She was about to start crying again when she heard a slight mumble from across the room.

After a closer inspection she noticed Draco, sleeping in the hair across from her bed. She slowly crept out of the room, trying her best not to wake him.

She sighed, the tears already threatening to show. She showered slowly, not wanting the hot water to stop. It was some what relaxing; she hoped that with filth her worries would wash away.

No luck. She walked out of the bathroom, dressed, and feeling quite the same as she had before, if not a little cleaner.

She sniffled quietly, tip-toeing back into her room, to find the chair previously occupied by Draco empty.

She sighed as she pulled on a cloak over her sweater and jeans. It was yet another day of classes and training.

She walked down to the great hall, not wanting to worry her friends more than she already had.

She sat down quickly, ignoring the numerous pairs of eyes that currently bore into her back. She tried to smile for Ginny's sake, but to no avail. She sniffled again as Ginny hugged her comfortingly. After breaking apart Hermione heard the whispers. The hushed voices. The remarks. She stood angrily and rounded on her class mates.

"Yes. Obviously you've heard. I'm an orphan. And if you wouldn't mind, id like to mourn in peace without all of you nit wits butting in where you certainly don't belong. If I hear one more comment, I will not hesitate to curse each of you into oblivion. Damn all of you straight to hell for all I care." She screamed, walking to different tables to prove her point.

She stormed out of the great hall to prepare for DADA, not noticing the small smile on two slytherin faces.

She stood out in the dank hallway for several minutes before Remus showed up with a reassuring smile. He opened the door for her and began setting up for class. After a minute of silence, Remus turned to her and talked soothingly. "I know that was hard for you, but it needed to be done. Emotions don't do well to be blocked. Don't lose touch with what you are Hermione. Things are bad; don't forget those who love you." He said with a smile as the students poured in.

Hermione sat alone in the back of the classroom, all students purposefully avoiding her after the promised hexes.

She hastily took notes, avoiding the nervous stares in her direction. She finished the day in much the same way. Most classes were the same, although in Potions, Draco dared to sit next to her, hoping to give her support. Not getting the correct response, he ended up sitting with none other than Neville Longbottom, also resulting in a zero for the potion.

Hermione dressed in correct attire and pushed her way into the room of requirement for Lupins Lessons. Although this time, there were no surprise attacks.

For the most part they sat, trying to control their powers, still not knowing Draco's trigger. Hermione succeeded in controlling hers almost fully, with all of the anger from the past hours. She sat breathing heavily after succeeding yet again in hurtling Remus across the room with a swift movement of her wrist.

"Can I leave now?" She questioned rudely. She wasn't the rude type, but she couldn't stand being around people at the moment.

Lupin nodded from his place on the floor. Hermione darted out of the room, effortlessly making her way to her dormitory. Draco stood to exit also when Lupin stopped him. "No one said you could leave Mr. Malfoy. You have work to do." Draco sighed and plopped back onto the floor.

After hours of training Draco finally emerged into the Head common room, sweaty and exhausted. He walked to the overstuffed couch and plopped down in front of the fire. He sighed as he closed his eyes. He finally found his trigger, and it wasn't something he was proud of. Fear.

He shook his head as he remembered the way he screamed when finally managed to get Lupin across the room. He groaned, also remembering thea mourning beauty across the way.

'Beauty? I really must be tired.' He thought to himself.

' Tired my arse. You know you like it.' The annoying voice answered back.

Draco shoved the nearest pillow over his head and sprinted over to Hermione's door.

He knocked a few times, when she didn't answer he emerged into her room. "Hermione" He said in a high pitched voice. "Come out come out wherever you are." He said in a childish tone. She was there, lying in her bed, eyes studying the ceiling.

"Don't torture yourself Hermione. It wasn't your fault." He said in the calmest voice he could muster.

"How can you even think that it wasn't my fault? It was, is, and will be my fault. I am the prophecy! I am the know-it-all mudblood! I am Harry Potter's freaking sidekick for Christs sake! But no... Voldemort went after my parents for different reasons I assume?" SAhe said, eyes unmoving from the ceiling.

"But you would propably know, wouldn't you. Deep down, you know why, your father obvioiusly had SOMETHING to do with it." She said questionably.

Draco stood there shocked. He had come here to comfort her, and she throws insults.

"Listen Granger, I came here to help you, and you act like this. I am not a death eater, nor do I have any control over what my father does. So why don't you just get over yourself. Mourning is natural, don't take it out on people who care." He said, before turning to leave the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as the tears poured down her cheeks. She sighed as she drifted off into the land of dreams.

She woke an hour later, feeling worse than she had when she fell asleep. How could she have treated Draco that way. It wasn't his fault. She slipped on her robe over here night gown and trudged her way over to Draco's door.

She knocked quietly, and with a mumbled response entered the domain of the serpent.

"Draco I am really sorry." She said quietly, standing in front of him as he lay unmoving on his bed.

He looked into her eyes and shrugged. "I know you are upset right now, but I don't do the whole comforting thing, and I thought I tried. I failed Hermione. I know now why I don't comfort people. It just doesn't work for me. It's not me. I looked at you differently. I thought you were different from other people. You seemed so pure, so genuine. I was wrong. Deep down you are as dark and evil as I am." He said with a quaver in his voice.

Hermione looked at him, tears filling her eyes again. "Draco- I didn't – I just- im sorry!" She said as the tears poured unwillingly down her face again.

"No you're not. You shouldn't be. I am a snarky bastard, have been an ass to you for years. You shouldn't treat me like anything above a sewer rat." He said.

"What I don't understand Is that-"He didn't get to finish his sentence as Hermmione had crushed her lips down on his, igniting a spark within him as his widened eyes slowly closed.

Hermione pulled back slowly, not certain of the after effects of her actions.

She bit her bottom lip as she raised her eyes to meet Draco's.

He smiled. Not a smirk or a sneer. A smile. But as quickly as it came itr vanished. "Hermione I know you are vulnerable. You don't want to do this. I would be taking advantage of you. So you can leave now." Draco said sullenly.

Hermione's anger flickered again. "I-I just, and you- I may be vulnerable, but I am not doing this for that reason. I thought you would understand. But I was really worng. Goodnight Malfoy." She said, a single tear cascading down her cheek.

She emerged herself in her room, not opening the door for a single soul until three days later when a certain someone broke it down.

a/n- so, what did you think, that chapter was sad and hard to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Anybody interested in being a character in this story—let me know when you REVIEW! You are going to review... right.... Make me happy!


	8. Waking up and Falling out

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed; I still own nothing but the plot bunny.

A/N- Im back! SO how have you all been? I have been so busy, so I apologize for not updating sooner. I got a lot of reviews and I just want to say thank you, and you will hopefully appreciate this chapter! Also I know in the last chapter, Hermione and Draco both seemed OOC.... But that will be explained in this chapter... sort of. Enjoy.

Chapter Eight- Waking up and falling out

Hermione sat unmoving on her four poster bed, relishing in the silence. For the past week, she has sat in the same place, moving only to request food from the house elves. She was utterly alone. Her parents were gone. Ron can't understand, and Harry feels sorry for himself.

All of this was nothing to the void of silence between her and the Head Boy.

'So stupid!' Hermione thought to herself. 'What in the hell was going through my head?'

'Well, I guess you felt sorry for him AFTER you called him a death eater. But that is just my opinion.'

'Not you again! I am not in the mood. As you can tell, im supposed to be mourning.'

'Mourning what? The lost of your parents, or something else?'

Hermione did not receive a chance to answer, as a loud bang emerged a few feet away from the foot of her bed. "What in the Hell!" She screamed as her door flew off of its hinges and onto the floor.

Sirius Black entered her room, followed a few moments later by the blonde ferret himself. Hermione's eyes widened and she groaned loudly.

Sirius sat slowly at the foot of her bed, while Draco stood at the doorway, looking at the ground.

"Hermione, locking yourself up after something like this, is probably the worst thing you can do." Sirius said in his rough voice.

Hermione sighed. "Sirius, may I inquire why you think you know what is best for me?" She said her tone colder than she meant it to be.

"Hermione, I care about you. That's how I know. Everyone is worried about you." He said slowly, allowing his words to sink in.

"Who cares? Define everyone. You? Well, I appreciate you caring. Harry pitied himself. You know what he told me. He said, look at it this way Hermione, at least you knew your parents." Hermione said, the blank look in her eyes telling exactly how she felt.

Sirius sighed. "Harry has issues of his own he needs to work out. He can work them out for himself. But all you are doing here is making people feel sorry for you." He argued.

Hermione nodded, knowing what he said held some truth. She stood slowly, her knees shaky from the lack of movement on her part.

"I am going to shower, and then I will leave my room, okay. Can we talk then?" She said not caring what the answer was. She just wanted to be alone in a nice hot shower.

Sirius nodded, smiling slightly, Draco nodded and they left. Hermione trudged into the bathroom looking at her reflection. "So much for looking good this year." She mumbled as she observed her poof hair and pale complexion. She grabbed two towels from the closet and turned the water on.

She grabbed her favorite scented soaps, Vanilla and apples. She slowly undressed, stepping into the shower. She let out a low moan of satisfaction as the hot water soothed her sore muscles. She massaged the shampoo throughout her bushy mane, and soaped up her skin. She stood in the shower after cleaning herself, enjoying the hot water. As the water turned colder, she stepped out of the shower, and toweled herself off.

She dressed herself in a denim skirt and a black t-shirt before taming her hair into a loose ponytail and evening out her complexion to the best of her abilities. She stepped out of the bathroom feeling better than she had in days, cleaner too.

She walked out into the common room to find not only Sirius and Draco waiting on her return, but Dumbledore and half the staff of Hogwarts also sitting or standing around the fireplace.

She didn't question the presence of the small crowd in her common room; she just sat and waited for an explanation. As if reading her mind, Dumbledore started to speak.

"Hermione, I feel it is time you knew the full extent of the prophecy." He paused waiting for a sign of agreement on Hermione's part.

She nodded and urged him to continue with what he had been saying.

"The prophecy states that a lion and a serpent will join forces, as lovers and friends. And this union will be so powerful, and so unheard of. This union will be the deciding factor on the victors of the war. On Dark nor Light, the duo will end the fight. On dark the world will be devoured, the two being leaders of all. In light, the world will be healed. But only one will live." He finished with a sad glance at the two children in front of him.

"You mean, we, I mean, him, and me, together. Who dies? Somebody explain." Hermione said, confused.

"Hermione, you two are the serpent and the lion. So Voldemort is obviously trying to get you two on his side. He believes that by killing your parents you will have nothing left and will fight for his side. Either way, whichever side you choose will be victorious." Snape said from his place by the fire.

Hermione nodded. "I understand. What will you have me do?" She asked the man in the periwinkle robes.

"Continue your lessons. I also would like occlemency lessons started soon. And this must remain a secret as well." He finished.

Hermione nodded. After a brief ruin through of the rest of the prophecy the crowd left, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

Hermione glanced up at him cautiously. "I am sorry Malfoy. Okay? I just was feeling down and sorry for what I said to you. I don't know what came over me. But I felt drawn to you." She said, unsure of the blonde's reaction.

"As weird as it is, I know how you feel. I can't get you out of my head. And its freaking me out. I think it's this whoile prophecy." Draco said.

Hermione nodded. "So what are you doing today?" Hermione asked, bored with the fact that it was Saturday.

"Probably practice dueling, homework, and a trip to hogsmeade. You?" He questioned.

"Same, staying in my room doesn't seem as appealing as it did five minutes ago." She said.

"You took forever in that shower you know. Trying to drown yourself?" He said sarcastically.

She gave him a sarcastic look only matching his own. "Jealous that there is no hot water left?" She said.

"You're kidding me? You used all of the hot water?" He exclaimed, running in the direction of the bathroom.

Hermione chuckled to herself and headed to Gryffindor common room.

She emerged into the heavily red and gold room to find Harry and Ron playing chess by the fire, Ginny not to far away giggling at something Harry had said.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerily.

"Hermione! You are all right then? Seamus has been going nuts1hink he as worried about you. We all were." Harry said solemnly.

"I am so sorry for the way I acted Hermione. I was really self- centered." He added.

Hermione hugged him. "It's all right." She said, trying not to think to hardly about Seamus. How was she supposed to tell him that she couldn't see him anymore? 'Hi Seamus, I have to break up with you because I am destined to be with our mortal enemy and defeat Voldemort.' Yes, that sounds great.

She shook the thoughts from her head, and left the common room shortly there after, to avoid any confrontation with her boyfriend.

She trudged back up to the Head Dormitory slowly. She turned the corner to find Seamus standing outside the door.

He smiled as he saw her. "Hermione!" He screamed as he flung himself at her.

Tears already filled her eyes, as she knew what had to come to pass.

After assuring him she was okay, Hermione rounded on him.

"Seamus. I have to tell you something. Just know that it is not your fault." She said slowly. Seamus gulped loudly, and nodded for her to continue.

"I just don't know how to tell you. Okay. Well, I. This is hard for me Seamus. I really like you. Believe me I do. But it can't work. For the sake of our friendship. Okay?" she said, a lone tear flowing down her cheek.

Seamus nodded. "I understand, Hermione. It's fine." He said, but his eyes told a different story.

Hermione ran into the common room, composing herself as she saw the blonde on the couch.

Little did she know that he was just celebrating the events that took place in the hallway.

"So, would you like to go to Hogsmeade now or what?" He asked.

"Sure, did you wait for me to go?" she asked him with a knowing smile.

"Just because I don't want you to lock yourself in your room again." He said with a smirk.

She smacked him playfully on the back of his head and they walked out of the common room together.

"So this is why. I knew it. You enjoy your life Hermione. For the sake of our friendship my arse!" Seamus yelled as he ran down the corridor.

"Shit!" Hermione said under her breath.

"Draco, I don't think I want to go to Hogsmeade anymore. You go on and enjoy."

"Listen Hermione, things will happen that we don't like because of this bloody prophecy, but don't let some whiny Gryffindor snot ruin your day. You are coming with me milady." He said pulling her down the stairs.

She smiled slightly and nodded in agreement as they walked on to Hogsmeade.

Among the happy smiles they walked to numerous shops, and after they walked out of Honeydukes with bag after bag of sweets and considerably lighter money bags, they walked over to the Three Broomsticks for a light lunch.

They ignored the disapproving looks coming their way from the other customers as they ordered.

"So, what did I miss in class?" Hermione asked, trying desperately to ignore the looks.

"Nothing you haven't already mastered I am sure. A few essays, but I will give you the assignments when we return to the common room. How are you feeling?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Considerably better. This may sound odd, but I want to thank you for caring. I just hope you and I can achieve success with this prophecy and this war and all of the deaths will end." She said, her words full odf emotion and gratitude.

"Of course I care, if you died who would I have to bug? And who would I fight with in lessons with Snape?" He said with a chuckle.

"Oh God! I completely forgot about the training." She said in exasperation.

"Im not god, but none the less, we didn't hold any lessons without you Hermione, I wouldn't want to have such an advantage the next time we fought." He said with an smirk.

Lunch continued in much of the same manner, they ate until they were full, and were back at the castle and in the common room by four.

Draco was hard at work giving Hermione all of her missed work when a commotion from outside of the common room interrupted the silence.

"Hermione open this door this instant. Seamus said you broke up with him for the ferret! I will blast this door open if you don't get out here!" The angry voice of Ron Weasley echoed throughout the room.

Hermione's eyes widened as she began to panic. "I could handle this if you'd like." Draco tried.

"Sorry, but I only think that would make things worse." She said as she walked toward the portrait.

"You might want to leave." She said. Draco shrugged and walked into his room, leaving the door cracked so he could hear what was going on.

Hermione took a deep breath as the door opened and three angry Gryffindors strutted into the room, equal scowls on all of their faces.

"Explain." Ron said coldy.

"Well, I can to a point. I did break up with Seamus. But not for Draco. The reason I cannot disclose at the moment. Please don't question my actions, you will know soon enough." Hermione said, trying not to anger the threesome more than they already were.

"DRACO!" Ron seethed. "Since when is he Draco?" He nearly screamed.

"Hermione, I don't understand why you are doing this, but I trust you have your reasons. I won't question you, but I wouldn't come into Gryffindor tower for a while, I don't think people will understand, the rumors are already flying." Harry finished, while dragging Ron and Ginny out by their collars.

Hermione nodded in thanks, and turned back to find Draco back on the couch. "Okay, that was odd." Hermione sighed and plopped down on the couch, her head in her hands.

Draco patted her on the back. "Aren't you the lucky one?" He laughed.

Hermione smiled. "Yup, the original four leaf clover." She said.

"What?" Draco questioned. Hermione laughed again. "Nevermind."

They sat there for a long while laughing and talking like they were old friends, until Hermione went to bed, leaving Draco to sit and contemplate why he felt so drawn to the one girl he wasn't supposed to have.

A/N—for the first time ever I did not leave you with a cliffy. Don't you guys just love me? Lol... well.. I wrote a long chapter huh? Seven pages.... Longest I have ever written. Well.. I have new characters and s strange plot twist coming up, so please stay tuned.

You review a happy me me anxious to write more a new chapter happy you

Take the hint and make both of our days. Later

LouAnne )


	9. Life goes on in the world of none

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the temporary insanity that inspired me to write this story.

A/N- Hey loyal fans, reviewers, critics and newcomers! I haven't updated in a while, but I have been sorting out where I want this story to go. Did you like the chapter? I think you did. Either this chapter or the next I will be adding new characters to go along with the plot. I will comment on reviews at the ending A/N Enjoy!

Chapter nine: Life goes on in the world of none

Draco scanned the alley for Lupin and Snape. 'I don't think the group training check up was such a great idea.' He said looking over at Hermione, his partner in the mission. Seriously though, why did they agree to go up against the two of the most powerful wizards in Hogwarts?

"Draco!" Hermione shouted, noticing he was staring at her and not the curse that was whizzing by his head. Thanks to her warning he dodged it and mock saluted the composed brunette.

As if by luck, Hermione spotted Lupin and took off. Draco followed closely, knowing his real target was Snape. He looked after Hermione, but kept an eye out for their potions professor.

Hermione panted as she ran. She needed to work out more that was for sure. She saw the bearded man hiding behind a dumpster and sprinted closer. With a quick mind she shouted 'Stupefy' and the man was stunned. They were supposed to be envisioning them as death eaters, so ropes flew out of her wand and wrapped themselves around his legs and arms.

She levitated the man behind her as she ran to help Draco. "Draco?" She shouted, not seeing the blonde nearby. He ran out to meet her. "Let's go Hermione." He said, not sounding like quite himself. She looked at him quizzically, searching his grey eyes for the answer she needed.

She pointed her wand at him and shouted a quick jelly legs curse and he was on the floor. "Nice try Professor Snape. You should try harder next time." She said, aware of the polyjuice potion the professor had gulped down moments ago.

After finding Draco stuffed in a dumpster, she reached in a hand and helped him out. He sputtered and had an extremely disgusted look on his face. "Mention this" he said motioning to the dumpster behind him, "And I will kill you." He said, she laughed at him. After getting to know Draco over the past month, she knew his death threats were futile.

They gathered up their teachers and released them. The room of requirement transformed into a lounge room with a couch, armchairs and a nice toasty fire.

"Mr. Malfoy. You, well, lets just say, next time realize that a simple "Stupefy" will not always be enough to stop your assailant. Miss Granger. Superb job this evening, you found Lupin, and not only did you stupefy him, but you bound him as well. Good case of judgment. Plus you found out the polyjuice. Ten points to Gryffindor." He said, earning a shocked look from all in the room.

"Don't get used to it." He said. Hermione chuckled slightly. It was surprising how awesome Slytherins could be behind closed doors. She sat in an armchair and had a light conversation with her teachers before she and Draco were dismissed.

They reached the portrait entrance, gave the password and plopped down on their designated armchairs and sighed.

"So what happened between you and Snape?" She asked with a yawn. He looked at her with half lidded eyes. "Well after you went after Lupin, I tried to find Snape." He said, and when she nodded he continued. "I found him, I jinxed him he broke the jinx, and threw me in a dumpster." HE said. They both shared a laugh at his expense.

"Okay, how did you know it was Snape?" He asked his face turning serious, if for the briefest of moments.

"I really don't know, but I just knew it wasn't you. I feel like I know you so much better and I just knew." She said.

Draco smiled. "Aw, im touched." He said batting his eyelashes. "Well Draco im off to bed." She said pulling her hair out of the bun it had previously been in. "Me too, in a minute or so." She smiled at him and it made him want to pass out.

'She has the most beautiful smile.' Draco thought. 'WHAT?' He sat up shaking his head.

'Aw, look at lover boy. You know what you thought and you meant it. Get over it, if you won't admit you love her yet, at least admit you like her.' The little voice said.

'Fine, bloody voice inside my head.' He said going to sleep with that same smile on his face.

LATER ON

Hermione twisted in her sleep. She was dreaming. She didn't know where she was. But she had to find out.

_The fog filled the small house as a man stepped out of a darkened corner. _

_"My lord." He said kissing the hem of the second mans robes. "Lucius you would have more luck convincing your son to join our side. We expected the trouble from the mudblood but not from one of our own." The man hissed. _

_"Yes My lord." He said. "But all will be well and the prophecy will come true. But our victory is inevitable. I think it's time we took a visit to the resident prophecies." He hissed again. _

_The fog cleared and a picture of Hermione and Draco fighting side by side came about out of the fog. She threw numerous curses, but Draco fell to the ground. Dead. _

Hermione awoke and shivered. She was sweating. She got out of bed in a hurry and crept out into the common room. She would not be able to sleep after a dream like that. Or could she? She crept over to Draco's door and knocked softly.

"Draco?" She said knocking a little louder. She heard a loud thump and the door opened to reveal the groggy slytherin.

"Draco, I don't mean to disturb you, but I can't get back to sleep." She said chewing her bottom lip nervously.

He opened the door wider, allowing her to come in, and he climbed back into bed, pulling the covers open for her to climb in.

She smiled and got into his bed and huddled next him. He rested his head on the headboard, and she rested hers on his chest. She recalled her dream sleepily and drifted off in his arms.

He rested his chin atop her head, not feeling uncomfortable, not feeling ashamed. HE felt content. He too drifted off with thoughts of Voldemort, Dumbledore, and a know it all ran through his mind.

After the dream lessons and classes went on as normal and soon Halloween approached. The annual feast was in action, and the Great Hall was filled with talk of the upcoming Halloween dance.

Everyone, excluding Hermione, was enjoying their meal with pleasant conversation. Hermione felt shunned at her own table. People seemed upset that she broke Seamus' heart, but she couldn't care less. This wasn't about them anymore, for once in her time at Hogwarts, she thought about herself before anyone else.

Finally fed up with the glares she was receiving she got up and stormed out of the Great Hall before she was permitted to do so. She walked confidently out to the lake. As weather permitted she opened her robes and sat down. She was tired of confinement. She wanted the war to be over, she wanted to be free.

Hermione began to hum a tune, which eventually turned to her singing the words.

Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I love you

And I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

"Well wasn't that touching?" A voice said from behind her. Before she knew what was happening Lucius Malfoy had placed a gloved hand over her mouth and she slipped away into unconsciousness.

A/N- wasn't that mean of me? Sorry about the time jump and all of the errors in this chapter and the last. I will edit later, but I just wanted to give you all something to read!


End file.
